


your words taste bitter in my mouth

by reilles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Langst, M/M, Post S6, S7 Spoilers, canon for ep1, lance is Fed Up™, lance is too nice :/, somewhat canon, they talk about stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilles/pseuds/reilles
Summary: lance snaps at the team. shiro talks to him.then keith and lance have a chat. they understand each other better.





	your words taste bitter in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> ok fuck i have a lot to say actually. i desperately wrote this yesterday and this morning to get it out before season 7 so that's really why it's so shittily written. my thoughts are like super scattered everywhere for this oneshot so if that's why it's kind of hard to understand i apologize, it's my fault. this is the first voltron work i've actually like finished and will be posting. i have a shit ton of wips that i will never finish unfortunately.
> 
> so uh, this fic is loosely based off a tweet i saw about pidge telling lance be quiet cause the smart ppl r talking and i was like lance should pop off on this bitch. pidge is not my most favorite character, i really hate the way the vld crew depicts her. the young, wealthy, smart white girl constantly belittling the [probably poorer] latino boy? pidge could be a much better character smh.
> 
> as for this fic itself, it follows with ep1 of season 7 cause i uh. watched it. don't question it. this fic does not take into account the clips released (gameshow and stuck in space).
> 
> so this is sort of canon until one point. you'll know where. anyway have fun trying to read this garbage i thought of in like 6ish hours. kick:)

Lance was not particularly fond of lying. The truth may have hurt but at least it was honest. But then again, Lance was not particularly fond of fake smiles and disappointed sighs. Lance would pretend and fake it if it meant seeing his  _ Mamá _ and  _ Papá _ smile. He would do it to ease Hunk’s anxieties and not have him worry. He would do it because the Garrison does not care about its brown boys. Lance would lie because his feelings were not important when the  _ entire _ universe was at stake.

 

He could no longer remember the feel of his rosary, the freedom that came when confessing, the holy air of church. Lance was unable to count how many times he has cried about God being unable to hear him in space. He wanted to go home. Go home and hug his  _ Mamá _ and  _ Papá _ . Go home and listen to his  _ abuela  _ recite from the Bible. Go home and sell at the marketplace with his  _ abuelo. _ Go home and hang out with Veronica, Luis, and Marco. Go home and see how big his nieces and nephews have gotten. Go home to his  _ family. _

 

Space was no place for an eighteen year old boy. Lance had seen more bloodied bodies and tears of broken families he had ever wished to see. Lance had never thought the tears would come from himself. The space family he had grown to love was missing a very important person. He was unable to stop thinking about Keith. Keith who grew up with no parents. Keith who’s only family was Shiro. Keith who has lost Shiro one too many times. Keith who found a family up in space. Keith who left that family for the Blade of Marmora to protect them. Keith who was willing to  _ sacrifice _ himself for that family. Keith who has found his mother and Shiro. Keith who was happy.

 

Lance wished that he was the one to make Keith that happy. He remembered the way Keith brushed off his greeting and the cold tone of his voice. Lance had stood there, arms awkwardly stretched out for a hug that would not be returned. He kept reminding himself that Keith only acted that way because of the urgency of the situation. Keith would probably be more relaxed after.

 

There was no time to be relaxed. One disaster led to another. Fear surged through Lance as he tried to prevent his teammates from being eaten.  _ Shiro needs this _ , he told himself.  _ We need this. Stop letting them down. _ They returned, bruised and battered but alive, to an awake Shiro. Allura looked mostly relieved and Keith looked happy, smile wide on his face. That sort of happiness felt refreshing to Lance but it pained him to know that smile would never be meant for him. So he forced his lips to quirk up and cracked a joke that his heart wasn’t really with. Lance watched Keith’s expression morph into one of annoyance. Things would be okay. Everything would go back to normal. Lance would continue to play the role of the jokester who didn’t know what was going on. Hunk and Pidge would stay the smart tech geniuses. Allura and Shiro would lead them. And Keith… Lance stopped thinking from there. 

 

Lance refused to join everyone for dinner that night and claimed he wanted to rest up. He wasn’t lying about being tired. All his muscles were sore and there were plenty of bruises dotting his arms and legs. Coran left him a plate of space goo. He ate dinner inside his lion, thoughts flitting towards the group outside. It would be okay. Lance preferred to eat his dinner in silence than eat with people who made callous remarks and did not care about his feelings. He let himself succumb to the darkness, welcoming sleep while his heart was stuck in a turmoil of feelings.  _ Home, Keith, home, the universe, home, nobody cares, home. _

 

He was fast asleep in the seat of the cockpit, unknowing of how the Red lion put up the particle barrier, unknowing of the conversations taking place outside.

 

“Hey, is uh, everything alright with Lance?” Keith questioned, looking at the Red lion with the particle barrier up.

 

“He’s probably just moping about Allura,” Pidge replied, snickering. Keith glanced over to the princess who was talking with Coran and Romelle. They’re chatting animatedly, probably about Altea.

 

There was a cough from Hunk. “Actually, I think he misses home,” Hunk mumbled, tone solemn. 

 

She scoffed. “Do you ever hear him talk? I mean, you’re his best friend.”

 

Keith’s voice cut through before Hunk could speak. “Stop acting so entitled Pidge. We were lucky enough to find the pieces of our family. Lance and Hunk have no idea what is going with theirs. I’m going to bed.” His wolf trotted after him, teeth flashing.

 

Pidge stayed quiet, the sharpness of Keith’s words stinging. 

 

“It’s not funny Pidge. Lance’s family is everything to him,” Hunk commented and got up to leave. One by one, the rest of the members found sleep.

 

~

 

Lance woke up feeling the ache in his thighs and calves. He stretched his arms and legs, attempting to feel wide awake. His mind flashed back to home, to mornings with Cuban coffee. Lance got up, tucked his helmet under his arm, bayard in the other, and made his way towards the hangar with the Red lion sending off waves of worry.

 

_ Paladin, you must stop bottling up your feelings. _

 

Lance gave no answer and walked out. He found the rest of team already gathered, deep in discussion.

 

“–think we should leave.”

 

“I don’t know if the lions have enough power, Pidge,” Allura responded.

 

“Actually Princess, we just need to stay another quintant and we’ll have enough to leave and find help,” Coran piped up.

 

Romelle hesitantly commented, “We don’t need any more crystals do we?” Hunk looked green at the thought. Coran shook his head.

 

“Alright team, we should stock up on supplies before leaving then. We’ll split off into teams and forage for whatever can be found,” Shiro stepped in.

 

“Before we do that, how are we contacting for help once off this planet?” Krolia asked, arms crossed.

 

“We’ll send a distress signal,” Keith said.

 

“There should be Coalition members nearby,” Allura mentioned. 

 

Lance opened his mouth to speak, “I think the Olk–”

 

Pidge cut him off. “Lance, the smart people are talking,” she griped.

 

The silence felt unnerving, a sinking feeling settling through the thick tension but all Lance did was laugh–bitterly.

 

“Right Pidge. Because the smart people are talking. Has it ever occurred to you that my jokester persona is just one part of me? It’s like whenever I open my mouth you seem to forget that I got into the Garrison on scholarship. Two lions chose me. I have three bayard transformations,” Lance narrowed his eyes, tone mocking. “Nobody cares until I throw myself in front of an explosion to protect them. I’m sorry we can’t all be tech geniuses, or a flight prodigy, or heroic leader, or magical space royalty,” he continued with a sneer.

 

“Allura should have never wasted her magic on my revival. The universe has no need for brown boys like me,” Lance finished, tone cold and words cutting through. He walked off, jamming his helmet on his head. His bayard was transformed into his sniper rifle. He disappeared into the distance.

 

Coran lead a shocked Romelle away from the team. Keith turned from watching Lance recede into the background. “Pidge, what the  _ fuck _ .” His wolf bared its teeth, a low growling sound rumbling through its chest.

 

She flinched. “S-sorry, I–”

 

“I don’t want to hear excuses. What the hell happened while I was with the Blade of Marmora?” Krolia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“We kind of all did our own thing after you left. I was always busy with Pidge to work on tech stuff and communications and repairing the engineering of the castle. Coran was with us. Allura had uh, royal duties to attend to,” Hunk delicately mentioned. He side eyed Shiro, “Uh, clone shiro was with Allura. I don’t really know what went on with Lance if I’m being honest. Sometimes he’d be there around Pidge and I and it was kinda annoying so we tuned him out.”

  
  


“What did he mean about being revived?” Krolia brought up.

 

“Lance shoved my lion out of the way of an energy beam. I couldn’t feel his quintessence and did what I had to do,” Allura replied.

  
  


Keith grit his teeth and closed his eyes, heavily breathing. “Okay, okay. Lance died and no one thought to talk about it. Alright, someone’s just gotta talk to him right?”

 

His eyes roamed over the paladins who looked meek and apologetic.

 

“Hunk? You’re his best friend.”

 

“I don’t think he wants to see me,” he mumbled, adamantly shaking his head.

 

Keith turned his head. “Allura?”

 

There’s a pause before she speaks. “Not me either. Perhaps you should go.”

 

Keith twisted his lips. “How did the clone Shiro act towards Lance?”

 

“... He snapped at him, quite a bit. It was jarring as I had never known Shiro to act like that,” Allura spoke slowly. 

 

“Then I’ll go to talk to him,” Shiro volunteered. “I think it would be good. I don’t think I’ve had a private conversation with him. I can fix any misunderstandings and clear the air while I’m at it.”

 

“It’s settled then. I suggest we split off into teams and go look for supplies while Shiro talks with Lance. I’ll go with Krolia and Cosmo. Pidge, you and Hunk head off into that direction. Allura can go with Romelle in the other. Coran will stay here and take watch. Regroup in three vargas,” Keith prattled off.

 

He gathered his helmet and bayard and set off with Cosmo trotting in two. Krolia fell into step right next to him. Everyone split off into their assigned groups. Shiro had began to make his way towards Lance. 2 vargas and 59 doboshes until their assigned rendezvous.

 

~

 

His sweat dripped down his nose, along the back of his neck, between his thighs. Adrenaline pumped through his blood keeping him steady on the balls of his toes. The grip of his hand on his sword was tight, breathing rapid but even. 

 

Lance was pissed. So fucking tired of it all. When would his team stop treating him like was an idiot who only cared about girls? Never, apparently. They didn’t even bother to get to know him. They didn’t know how he was the youngest of six, forced to fight for a bit of recognition from his ever hard working parents. They didn’t know how money was tight and how hard Lance had worked his ass for that Garrison scholarship. They didn’t know how Lance felt like he was only given the scholarship because he was brown and the school wanted brownie points for having a colored kid. They didn’t know how Lance had to take care of his nieces and nephews and did his damndest to make sure they were happy. They didn’t know him. Not even Hunk knew the darker parts of his life. 

 

Lance continued to stab at the air and wished there was a training bot to spar with. There was nothing more he wanted than to violently stick his sword through something. Leaves rustled somewhere not too far from him. Lance immediately stopped.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“Just me, Shiro,” the former black paladin called out.

 

Lance visibly deflated, a sigh releasing from him. He awkwardly stood there, hand behind his neck, now aware of how Shiro witnessed his outburst.

 

“I, uh,” he started.

 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Shiro responded, an easy smile on his lips. “When did you get that?” he asked, gesturing towards the Altean broadsword. 

 

“Oh uh, sometime ago. I was doing practice with my blaster on the training deck and it morphed into this. Allura had told me it’s an Altean broadsword and that she hasn’t seen one in a very long time,” Lance said, a proud little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

Shiro let out a low whistle. “Blaster, sniper, and now a sword?”

 

Lance laughed shyly. “I’m still working on the sword. I had fencing lessons when I was younger so it’s not too hard but there’s a difference.”

 

Shiro took a seat against a tree at the edge of the clearing. He motioned for Lance to follow suit. “Maybe you should ask Keith for help.”

 

“It’s weird around him,” Lance said quietly.

 

“How so?”

 

“He left for the Blade of Marmora and was gone for months. And then he went on that mission with his mom and that was two years to him. Our relationship got better when you uh, disappeared,” Lance awkwardly bit his lip. “I supported him a lot through the beginning of his leadership but then the clone came. And later he left. Now it feels like we don’t know each other at all.”

 

“Did you miss him?”

 

Lance gave a huff. “Hah.”

 

“Don’t lie to me Lance.”

 

His shoulders slumped. “Of course I missed I him,” Lance mumbled, voice a shaky waver.

 

“But we were so busy with the Coalition. And it was too dangerous to contact the Blade unless necessary. I didn’t want to bother anyone else. So I faked it all. Faked being happy. Lied about crushing on Allura. The only thing truthful was my hatred towards Lotor,” Lance laughed quietly. 

 

Shiro’s eyebrows were in a furrow. “You don’t actually like Allura?”

 

“She reminds me too much of home. My older sisters. It was easier to pretend I had a crush on her than to think about home.” Lance looked at the ground. “I think you can guess who I really like though.”

 

“You like Keith don’t you,” Shiro softly answered.

 

“For a long time. Since the Garrison in fact. The whole rival thing was just me attempting to get his attention because I was too scared of asking to be friends.”

 

“Keith was always a problem child. Adam and I did our best to keep him out of trouble but it didn’t always work,” Shiro remarked, gaze unfocused, mind reminiscing.

 

“Professor Adam?” Lance asked incredulously.

 

Shiro gave another wide grin. “He was my fiance, yeah,” his voice trailed off, grin turning into a frown.

 

“We parted on bad terms before the Kerberos mission. He wanted me to stay. I wanted to fulfill my dreams.”

 

“Why did he want you to stay?”

 

“I was sick and didn’t have long left to live. Adam was just worried for me and wanted to spend the last of my time together. I was thick headed and didn’t realize it at the time. He just wanted the best for me. He didn’t want me to die.”

 

“Do you regret going to space?” Lance asked, voice small.

 

“I don’t. I just regret leaving with neither of us speaking. I don’t even know if he’s alive right now,” Shiro spoke softly.

 

“We’ll get back to Earth. We will. I promise you Shiro. You will see your fiance again,” Lance fiercely vowed. 

 

“I hope you know you can always confide in me Lance.”

 

“It feels like I’m confessing at church again but I haven’t done anything wrong. Just a chit chat with God,” Lance laughs out loud this time.

 

“Are you religious?”

 

“Very. I guess that’s kind of weird for a bi guy but none of that stuff has ever bothered me or my family. I was raised on his teachings and going to church since I was born. My rosary is in my dorm. Being Catholic is part of me.”

 

He let out a sigh. “Going into space and getting thrown into an intergalactic war was scary but praying helped. Even if I don’t know if God can hear me from out here.”

 

“Well, I believe God created space and Earth so I’m sure he’s heard you,” Shiro reassured him.

 

“I… have not thought about it like that. Thanks Shiro.”

 

“Not a problem. Never a problem. Anything else you wanna talk about?”

 

~

 

The entirety of three vargas have passed. Everyone’s returned back to their campsite. Shiro and Lance were last to arrive. They’re talking a lot, relaxed expressions on the both of them. They made their way to the others and Lance helped Shiro take a seat on the ground.

 

“I think we should start off with an apology from you guys to Lance. He was hurt a lot and your actions were very inconsiderate. It doesn’t have to be super long, but if you want to do a longer apology that can happen after we discuss,” Shiro started. Lance stood next him with his arms crossed, facial features schooled into an expression of neutrality.

 

“I-I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t mean to act that way towards you. The constant belittling was all my fault and I shouldn’t have done that. I was just stressed out and–” Pidge began to ramble.

 

“S’all right Pidgey,” Lance cracked a thin smile. “I forgive  you.”

 

She rushed forward into his awaiting arms. “I’m sorry,” she repeatedly whispered.

 

“Hey now, you’re my lil sis. Can’t be mad forever now, can I?” Lance gave her a grin.

 

“Please don’t ever sacrifice yourself again. You’re my older brother. I can’t lose you either,” her voice strained. 

 

Lance pressed a kiss to the top of her head and soothingly rubbed circles into her back. “I won’t.”

 

Hunk had already become a blubbering mess. “Buddy, I’m so sorry. I should have realized. I should’ve known you were bottling things up. You always like to do this. I’m your best friend for goodness sake.”

 

“You’re always there. And I couldn’t do that for you.”

 

“You can do that right now.”

 

Hunk joined the hug. His big frame enveloped them, a feeling of home washing over. Allura stepped forward, nervously twisting her fingers behind her back.

 

“Lance,” she began, except it sounded more like  _ Lohnce. _ “I… I apologize. For everything. I’m sorry for snapping at you so often. That was very unprincess like. I would like to reconcile,” her voice drifted off, unsure of his reaction.

 

“You’re forgiven, Princess.”

 

She awkwardly hugged him through Pidge and Hunk and quickly stepped back to stand with Romelle. Keith moved forward.

 

“I think I owe you an apology as well. I should’ve communicated better after I left. I had no idea me leaving would affect the team like this.”

 

“Keith.” Lance looked at him with soft eyes.

 

“You’re here now. That’s what matters.” Lance broke free from Pidge and Hunk, arms outstretched. Keith met him, arms tight around Lance’s waist. Lance did not want to let go.

 

“Alright team. Let’s get this show on the road,” Shiro called out. Krolia began to report their inventory and Coran logged the stock into their communication devices. The discussion of their plans continued well into dark where they stopped and had dinner.

 

~

 

Lance was making his way up Red’s ramp before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It’s Keith’s hand. 

 

He turned around to face his friend. “You needed something?”

 

“I wanted to talk.”

 

Lance gave him a shrug. “Alright, cool with me. Let’s go up though.”

 

The hangar closed and the two make their way towards the cockpit where Lance had set his things up. A sleeping bag had been placed next to the pilot’s seat. Beauty products were scattered on the top of the bag. Lance pushed the countless bottles off and neatly arranged them on the other side of the pilot seat.

 

“You wanna do a face mask while we talk?” Lance offered.

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

“Sit,” Lance ordered, patting down on a spot on the sleeping bag. Keith sat. The only things Lance had taken with him before the castle compressed were his beauty supplies. Other than those items and Kaltenecker, his room was barren. Lance fished for a hair tie and a headband.

 

“Your hair got a lot longer,” Lance noted, handing Keith the headband. He carefully gathered the long, silky strands and expertly tied it up.

 

“I didn’t really think to cut it.”

 

“It’s not much of a mullet anymore.”

 

“Do you want me to cut it?” Keith jokingly teased and turned his head to see Lance’s flushed face.

 

“It’s nice. I like it,” he mumbled.

 

“Are you good, Lance?” Keith asked, one eyebrow raised and lips in a smirk.

 

Lance coughed. “Perfectly fine.”

 

He got up again. “If you’ll put the headband on, I’ll get a washcloth.”

 

The current red paladin slipped on his own headband. He ran two washcloths under the water of the basin and wrung the excess water out (he’s not sure what compelled King Alfor to put sinks into giant, sentient, mechanical lions but he’s appreciative). He sat back down next to Keith who was still attempting to put on the headband properly.

 

“Here,” he said and reached up to push Keith’s bangs back.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“It’s kinda late so we’ll just wash your face with water for now. I don’t really approve of just washing with water but it’ll have to do for now.” Lance gently scrubbed at Keith’s face with the towel. His thumb stopped at the scar.

 

“You kinda match your mom now.”

 

Keith’s lips stretch apart. “Do you think so?”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”

 

Lance leaned back and reached for the sheet masks. “These contain some weird Altean shit but they work so you’re gonna use it.” He ripped the packs open and instantly, a fruity smell filled the air. Lance motioned for Keith to lie down and placed a sheet over his face. The mask is cold and wet with some gel. It smelled good. Lance lied down with him.

 

“So what did you want to talk about?”

 

“Us.”

 

“Oh, uh,” Lance stuttered.

 

“I want to say sorry again. For leaving. Thinking about it now, it felt selfish of me.”

 

Lance softly answered him, “If I’m being honest, I thought you left because of me. Because I said there was one paladin too many. And you left to fix that.”

 

“That’s not true at all.”

 

The stretch of silence sat comfortable between them.

 

“Lance,” Keith whispered, “why did you sacrifice yourself again.”

 

“I can ask the same to you Keith,” Lance shot back.

 

“What?”

 

“After Naxela, I confronted Matt. He said you were about to go kamikaze on that barrier until Lotor showed up.”

 

Keith swallowed. “There were no other options. I didn’t know how else to protect you guys.”

 

“You could’ve died.”

 

“You  _ did _ die. If it weren’t for Allura I wouldn’t be here talking to you right now. You probably liked that it was her who revived you.”

 

“That’s not true,” Lance quietly replied. “I pushed her out the way because that was the first thing I thought of. She was a friend. I protect my friends.” He sighed.

 

“Better me than her. She’s a magical space princess who is necessary to Voltron. I’m just a boy from Cuba.”

 

“ _ Lance,” _ Keith admonished. “You’re not just a boy from Cuba. You’re a paladin of Voltron. My friend.”

 

“Big words from someone who didn’t even remember me,” Lance snickered.

 

The other boy’s face blanched. “I uh, also apologize for that one. I was kind of caught up in saving Shiro and–”

 

“Relax, I’m just teasing.”

 

“Also, Allura is cool. I just don’t like her like that.”

 

“Really now?”

 

“Haha, yeah. That’s probably one of the biggest lies I hold. I faked liking her because,” Lance paused here.

 

“Because?”

 

“Because the person I truly like is too good for me. Too out of my league. H-They, they could never love me back.”

 

Keith turned his face to look at Lance. “They’d be lucky to have you,” he croaked.

 

Lance quirked his lips into a smile and busted out laughing. “It’s a little hard to take you seriously while you’re wearing a sheet mask.”

 

“I could say the same to you.”

 

Lance hummed a little, still looking into Keith’s eyes.

 

“I missed you,” Keith blurted out.

 

“A lot. Being out there in the Blade was lonely. Kolivan kept a tight schedule. Spending time with Krolia helped but I still missed you.”

 

Lance was sure his ears were on fire. “I missed you too.”

 

“What’s your mom like?”

 

They talked and talked catching up with each other. It felt easy. At one point, Lance got up to get rid of the sheet masks and gently used the dampened cloths to clean their faces again. Keith made no move to get up.

 

“Lance,” he called out. “Did you really forget the bonding moment?” he softly asked.

 

“I could lie again and tell you yes. But no, I did not forget.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“Because I was afraid.”

 

“Afraid of what?”

 

“Afraid of you. Us. Afraid of…  _ love. _ ”

 

“What does love have to do with anything?”

 

Lance turned on his side to face Keith. His voice was barely more than a whisper. “You looked at me like you could love me. And that was the scariest part.”

 

Keith struggled to find his words. “I-I  _ do _ love you. This entire time, being away from the team, you, I realized how good you were to me. It was only you supported me while I tried to fill in Shiro’s shoes. I like being around you. You keep everyone lighthearted, together. Now that I’m back, I have no plans to leave.”

 

The gears slowly clicked in Lance’s head as he processed Keith’s words. “I think I win,” he smiled. “I’ve liked you since the Garrison. The whole rivalry thing was my god awful attempt to get your attention.”

 

“Oh, I uh,” he mumbled in return, “I kind of liked this kid. Named Taylor. Looked kind of like you actually.”

 

“Keith,” Lance spoke slowly. “You know people called me ‘The Tailor’ because of how I thread the needle? The maneuver going through a small hole?”

 

“Oh my god,” Keith squeaked. “I am so embarrassed.”

 

“Well, actually, during my time on the space whale with my mom, I got glimpses of the future. Krolia said they weren’t set in stone or anything but,” Keith shyly looked at Lance.

 

“Are they embarrassing moments of us?” Lance cocked an eyebrow up.

 

“Possibly.”

 

Lance let out a snicker.

 

“I love you Keith. I really do. I hate that it took a war to get us here but it feels better with you.”

 

Keith’s only response was to reach for Lance’s hand and give it a squeeze. 

 

_ I love you too. _

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously can't believe i managed to write a klance fic with _no_ kissing. like what the fuck how is that even possible. this was probably ooc throughout the way but whatever i like to project. also fanon vld over canon vld any day. the pacing probably feels a little too fast but that's bc of the time limit i put on myself to put this out.
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/c9sharpshooter) where i post fanart sometimes. my tumblr is @ shirinnie.
> 
>  
> 
> big thank u if you read the whole thing ;v;


End file.
